winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 812
Surprise Party on Earth is the twelfth episode of the eighth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Bloom goes to Earth to organize a surprise birthday party for her mother, Vanessa and can thus re-embrace her parents. Meanwhile, Valtor decides to attack the Sun, to endanger the Earth and Bloom's love ones. While the Winx set off to save the Sun, the Specialists have to face two dark giants from the sea. Twinkly figures out how to transform the Staryummies back into Lumens, but they are still afraid of them. Plot Coming soon... Major Events *While thinking of a plan to defeat Bloom once and for all, Valtor stumbles across the Wishing Star and thinks of ceasing Bloom's Cosmix power in order to get his hand on it. *With the Syderia's crystal on hand, the Winx and Orion thinks of an idea of using it to make mini cores to light up the dying stars. **Meanwhile, Bloom goes back to Earth to celebrate Vanessa's birthday with her parents. *Obscurum goes to Lumenia to begin his conquest on becoming the King of Lumenia. *Valtor begins his plan of defeating Bloom by attacking the Sun. *Twinkly comes up with the plan of turning back the Staryummies into a Lumen. *The Winx (sans Bloom) sets off to the Sun to put a stop of the Staryummies' attack while Valtor send the Dark Giants to attack Gardenia. *With the Specialists' help, Bloom heads off to the Sun to regroup with the Winx, but was later confronted by Valtor and caught in one of his trap. **With Valtor and Bloom alone, he forces Bloom to make a decision of whether to save Gardenia or the Sun but with Bloom unable the choose either, Valtor offers the option of Bloom giving up her Cosmix powers. Debuts Characters *Sun Lumens *Megachomp *Dark Giants Items *Mini Cores Locations *The Sun *Core of the Sun Unknown *Wishing Star (mentioned) Characters Major Characters *The Winx **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Musa **Tecna **Aisha *Lumens **Twinkly Recurring Characters *Enemies **Valtor **Obscurum **Staryummy/Starchomp/Megachomp **Dark Giants **Stargoyles *Human **Orion **Mike **Vanessa *The Specialists **Sky *Lumens **Dorana Minor Characters *Animals **Seagulls *Human **Diana **David's Father **Valerie **David's Mother **Surf Club Owner **Civilians *Lumens **Sun Lumens **Argan (mentioned) **Lumilla (mentioned/flashback) Spells Used *"My dark giants, rise up to the light from the depths of the sea!" - Used by Valtor to summon the dark giants. *Sonic Percussion - Used by Musa against the Megachomp but failed. *Cosmix Magic - Used by Bloom against the Megachomp but failed. Songs Theme Songs *We Are The Magical Winx *Beyond The Star Together Background Music *Valtor's Theme *I'm Not Givin' Up *Wild and Free *Lumenia's Theme *Living the Magic Script *3Beep Trivia *The font color used for this episode's title card is different from the other episodes in the Italian version where it is in pink rather than being white. Easter Eggs *The newest Gardenia design is based on Santa Monica beach in California from the World of Winx series. Mistakes *While relaxing at the beach, Bloom's ring disappear in one scene. WC812 - Mistake.png|Bloom's missing ring. Quotes Coming soon... Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes (Winx Club) Category:Rai Dub Category:3Beep Category:Winx Club Episodes